Blood Line
by Proserpina's winter
Summary: The year is 1941 and Newly appoint Auror Moody is on his first case, finding out why Grindelwald is after the Widow Mrs. Riddle and her son. Her dark pass may be the weapon for the other side or the key to end it. AU
1. Case1 Mrs Riddle Auror Department

**Thanks to Alastor"mad-eye" Moody for the RP that gave birth to this story. How I miss playing this.**

Case #1: Mrs. Riddle/ Auror Department

"Heads up," jeered the Senior Under-Secretary towards Alastor Moody** "**I think the skirt is looking for you."

Moody looked up from his parchment, he expected to see the snobby Madam Flint. Who had been in the Auror office for the last couple of days trying to get some one to pay attention to her case against noisy muggle neighbors. Pleasantly surprised by anther.

The slight women looked to be in her early thirties. Her costume was simple but clean with a wide brim hat on her head. Moving like a trap bird in a building she roam here and there bumping in to desks and Aurors. Glances at the white card in hand, till she spotted him and his gold name plate on the cubical wall.

"Mr. Moody?" she said in a low voice, one that sounded unaccustomed to specking.

"Aye. Auror Moody at your service. What can I do for ya...Ms...?"

"Riddle," she said her glove hands tighten on her clutched bag "Mrs Riddle."

"Mrs. Riddle," he gesture to the hard chair in the cramp corner of his three wall block. Rolling over her name in his head, trying to recall any familiarity.

Mrs. Riddle took a seat on the very edge of the chair. Tucking in to the corner over stuff with Moody's books, defense Nick- knacks and gathering dust, a foe-glass. Her shoulders smooth in to the grooves of the cubical corner. Her knee had, for the moment, stop bounce. She reminded him of a little mouse hidden in a corner.

He noted her slightest twitch to her avoiding eye contact. Nervous, he concluded with a sense of hiding some thing. Perhaps a lack of social graces.

"The witch at the front desk told me you could help me on a stalking case." she said once at ease.

"Case of stalking...' he said written it down on the leather bound note book he carried "I would so happen to deal in that subject, if your perpetrator was a Dark Wizard. This is an Auror's Department of course. "

Leaning forward so not to be over heard, "He IS! I mean," recoiling a bit " I know he is."

"How long has he been bothering you?" he said

"About three months now, "

"Do you know his name?" he said

Mrs. Riddle's knee began to bounce. Her heel had no longer remain flat on the floor.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

The scratching nose from his quill halted. His eye brows almost touch his unruly hair line.

Repeated the name slowly, "Are you quiet sure?"

Mrs. Riddle nodded, "It was the name he gave me when I meet him this summer in Belgium."

"You are aware that half of Europe is after Grindelwald for crimes against humanity?" he said wondering if she was anther lonely witch looking for attention.

She nodded

He had seen a flow of people with bogus stories. Now that Grindelwald had gotten a hold of the muggle dictator Adolf Hitler his popularity with the right wing crowd was gaining movement with Britain. And with that it's share of nutters.

It was a brilliant idea, to have some legation of mindless muggles kill off there own kind for the sake of a group of wizards. Moody just didn't appreciate random fame seekers take up the departments time as the mislead muggles drop bomb along the streets of London.

"I think your going to need to explain," he said sternly

Glace else where as she spoke, " I had gotten this letter out of the blue, with a handful of Gallons just from the letter with no string attached. We, needed the money."

"We?" he said

"My son, Tom. I'm worried about him more then myself. He told me he had seen a couple of men following him around. Mr. Moody. He wants us dead. That I'm sure of!" her drawstring lose as she pulled out her hanky and touch it to the corner of her eyes.

Moody looked away to give her a moment to collect herself.

"They wrote us," she began again "they just called them selves the New Order. They wanted to meet me.~" she gave a rude chuckle "~I had fancy the idea of some foreign, wealthy wizard wanted to see me. Turns out they only care for the names of my clients, I work at Twilfitt and Tattings. We're very big with the older families. He said he pay me for there names."

"What did you say?"

"I refuse!" she said her throat clogged "I may not be a bright witch or powerful, but I do have..." her words failed as she cover her face.

Her thin shoulders hunch and silently shivered.

"My words are not meant to insult Mrs. Riddle," he said uncomfortable "Please, you said you were in Berlin?"

Ashamed she force her face to reshape.

"They had a wizard in green uniform pick me up, I don't know how to appreate. I didn't get his name," she said watching him write as she spoke. She touched her right shoulder " He wore a little gold metal, had a circle in a triangle. I didn't get any of there names besides his. Grindelwald's. He had a room set up for me. Some place in a muggle square, I never got out of my room because I didn't speck German. "

"Would you remember the place if you saw it?"

She nodded.

They went over the detail, he began to believe her. Not just for her knowledge about the green uniform of Grindelwald members wore, but what the bloke looked like. Not a single lot knew what Moody had seen when Albus Dumbledore showed him the only known photograph of the wizard.

"His had darken blonde hair," said Mrs. Riddle "curled. He looked so cheerful not what one would think when they think of a dark wizard. Handsome in a charming way."

He still couldn't help but feel she was lying to him. Hidden some thing.

"Did you meet him when you first arrived?" said Moody

"A little later, he came to take me to tea, at the flat. I didn't know who he was, if I did I would have never gone." she stressed

"Then?"

"Well he told me who he was, he told me how much I could make. Enough to keep Tom happy and caught up with his fellow school mates." her eyes watered "I was cornered. I couldn't get back on my own. I just repeated I needed to get home. All I could do was say I'd think about it."

His Legilimency picked up a hint of holding back, she may not be blocking but she had been while verse in what to say.

Your husband didn't think this odd?" said Moody

Her voice barely audible "My husbands not with us any more."

"I am sorry," he said quick to turn to anther uncomfortable subject "Did any thing happen?"

"Happen?" she said peering up at her questionably. A soft smile cross her white lips which had been press in nervousness. It brought a charming school girl look to her nearly permanent worried face. "You sound like my son."

"I take that as a no?" he said, reviewing his notes he wonder if this job should really go to him. "I have to be truthful Mrs. Riddle, I'm just a yearly. An Auror just out of training."

"Oh?"

"Nay, I am. A lowly member on the latter I'm afraid Madam. A case like this should really be going to my supervisors. " it killed him to think about it.

He had finish his four months of training as of a year ago. It had been a long and mad road. But his passion had been deep enough. His whole schooling had center him on this, this very case! His thick, callous figures grope the note book longingly.

Notices Mrs. Riddle watching him closely with her sepia eyes.

"I would prefer Mr. Moody, that this be kept quiet. My job is base on my reputation. If any one knew I had gone to speck with....well..no one would come to shop at Twilfit and Tattings. Perhaps we can keep this to our self's? Mr. Twatting would kill me if he knew I was here specking with you!" she said

"I won't lie I want this case," with a tap to his note book "if we catch this bloke we'll have you to credit. "

She shook her head, " You'd have my thanks."

"Don't thank me so soon, this wizard is hard to get a hold of."

His mind was rolling with what to do next. That was simple, he owed a visit to some one who deserved to know this first. Albus Dumbledore.


	2. case2 Dumbledore Hogwarts

Case #2: Dumbledore/ Hogwarts

Hogwarts was in full swing. Moody enter just as one class had ended and the rooms spilled there students. There footfalls echo off the ancient flag stone. It had been near a decade since Moody had been a member of Slytherin house. It had yet to change. Perhaps grown smaller, or had he grown larger?

Making sure the Widow Merope Riddle would remain in the department before he left. She had fought the idea of a safe house. Owing to her job.

"Slow your pace, there is no fire! Mr Dawlish!" Said a wizard his head came up to many of the older male students.

Professor Herbert Beery was a round jaw wizard with sour milk skin, rosy cheeks and sunken green eye's. He had been the Herbology Professor when Moody had been in knickerbockers. His heavy greased head turn and spotted the twenty-five year old. His face lit up.

"Mr Moody!"

Taken his tight hand shake, receiving a pat to his arm.

"Or should I say Auror Moody?" cried Professor Beery

"Of which brings me here," said Moody

"Auror business?" said Professor Beery with an exciting gleam in his eyes. "Seem Hogwarts has double in it's excitement lately. It'll be that Professor Slughorn, gives the most exciting parties. His end of year bash was the talk of the town when the Minster came. His bring back the house of Slytherin. One that old Headmaster Phineas Nigellus nearly ruined."

"He always was a bit of an old bugger!" barked Moody

"You should see how the student body looks up to old Horace." Moody cut the Herbology professor off "Ay, your not getting down about some fly by night teacher. He may have fancy balls but you have class."

Professor Beery waved his hand dismissing the thought.

"Your flattering gets no where, heading to Dippt's office?"

"Dumbledore's." Moody and Beery bid there fair well as the late bell rang.

The Transfiguration hall was right around the corner. The glass line shelf's holding projects done by the fourth years, there names written in short hand on little white cards leaning on the cups and bowls made from plants. From the empty hall he could hear the lecturer going on in the room at the end of the way.

Silently he linger at the open door. A oblong room with two sets of window's, one over looking the lake and the other from the hall and the cloister walk letting the last bit of summer sun fill the room.

,

At the back was a group of cages with tropical birds singing and mimic the auburn hair wizard in blue robes teaching the class. His long figure hand push up the bridge of his half moon spectacles as he spoke. Dumbledore's eyes spotted Moody and nodded, going on with his speech.

Moody took a empty chair. Recline with his arms crossed, watching. A few sixth year boys turn to look and whisper about him.

The last time the two had meet up was when Moody had been an intern. Still debating as to working in law enforcement or as an Auror. Following a call with Mr. Poole. A duel that gotten out of hand and took down a young girl.

Moody never forgotten Dumbledore or the look of shock on his face. The smell of burn wood was fragrant still in the air. Albus younger brother, who had still been in school with Moody, was there as well. It seem so surreal.

"Please write down the notes listed on the bored," said Professor Dumbledore gesturing to the chalk-bored "You'll need it for the home work tonight, _State the stages of a Transfigured living creature_! Now off with you and fetch your birds. Mr. Riddle? Your bird?"

The handsome boy with dark hair and fair complexion had been watching Moody. Eying his Auror badge. _Riddles boy?_ Tom Riddle got up with a fluid motion and headed to the front of the room and to one of the golden cages.

"Mr Moody," Dumbledore said warmly "What do I owe this great pleasure?"

"I thought you'd like to be the first to know, I have a lead on **Grindelwald.**"

Dumbledore's smile faded replace by some thing cloudy. The professor offered his office for the remainder of there meeting. Closes the door be hide them. His office was small due to the large numbers of Astronomy objects and gizmo's, out of date magazines and journals, books and a back log of homework on his desk.

"It seems his taken to looking for British families. " said Moody "I feel his living in Germany, among the muggle's. Perhaps to throw off any foreign body from coming around."

"Best place to hide," said Dumbledore "No one other then a German themselves cane enter or leave. It's like a fortress. I had a feeling he would be."

"My witness can even point out the building he was last seen in! Still," said Moody shaking his head "I feel unease about this whole thing."

Dumbledore who had been paces the room, in the same spot like a figure eight, made his second loop.

"You don't believe the source?"

"No, I wouldn't have come if I didn't. No. I just think she's not being totally honest with me." said Moody

"I wasn't when we first meet," said the other "I was still in denial. Do you remember?"

"I was surprised it was Aberforth and not me who bash your nose in."

At this the professor chuckled, his hand grazed over his crooked nose. "If history has any indication your probably looking at an onion. There are more then a few layers to this story. Your witness may have a history with **Grindelwald. "**

**A motion came from the class room, one of the transfigured birds seem to have leap off the table and cause a commutation with in the room.**

"Grab it!"

"It BITE me!"

"Get on a desk and catch it you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, Idiot!"

"Well don't be an Idiot and I WON'T!"

"Are you done?"

Smash!

"Ooh, now you done it!....PROFESSOR!"

Dumbledore gave a close lip smile, "That is my sign, please feel free to call upon me any time. What ever you need. "

"Now that you mention it, I could do with a word with Mr. Riddle." said Moody

Moody wasn't sure if it was his imagination but a shadow passed over his long face.

"Some thing wrong?"

SMASH!

"Perhaps later," said Dumbledore exiting to the mess that was his class room.

The boy was the only member besides his mother who had witness the stalking. He could be anther set of eyes. Perhaps he could get straight answers after him. He was just a boy after all.


	3. Case3 Tom Riddle Hogwarts

Case #3: Tom Riddle/ Hogwarts

The boy was rather quiet, his eyes narrowed at the Auror. His hand kept reaching in to his pocket, touching his wand handle. Tom Riddle had ask to see his badge, a cautious lad. His blue eyes lock on Moody's brown, his stare was intense. Even as they strolled the grassy knoll.

"I'm here to help your mother." said Moody

"By going to Professor Dumbledore?" said Tom

"If you believe I have time to ask around about a school boys mischief you are wrongly mistaken." He said, this did not seem to put Tom at ease.

When Tom did not speck again Moody continued," I heard some unsavory blokes were tailing you?"

Take out his leather note book, his free flowing ink quill posed.

Tom's flawless brow wrinkled, " **Grindelwald?"**

**Had he expected some thing else? Before he even thought about Occlumency the boys face went emotionless. Had he detected his shifting thoughts? The closer he peer at Tom the more distant he seem to be. Cold. Level headed. **

**Clasping his wrist be hide his back Tom took up to walking expecting Moody to follow his lead. **

**"It was more then being followed," he said pauses when Moody and he had created a distance.**

**A struggle seem to be on. Moody sense it. The boy was trying to dominant the moment. If Moody cross the gape and followed he would be losing. And the boy did not look to be budging. Tom went still.**

**_Blast it all!_**

**Writing as he walked along side the boy who made no move of hiding his snicker.**

**"More? You were threaten?" said Moody**

**"To put it frankly, cornered and in so many words told I would be 'taken out' if my mother didn't comply." **

**"Did you know of your Mothers trip?" said Moody**

**"Not till afterward." he said bitterly**

**"You weren't corner to presume your mother in to giving the names of her clients?" His bushy brow raised**

**The corner of Toms full lips turn up a bit.**

**"They have,"**

**"So your been approached more then once?"**

**"I have not told Mother all of this and I expect you to do the same." he said stopping in mid track. It had been a command.**

**"Your mothers safety is my only concern." he said defiantly**

**Tom's eyes darted between his. Now he knew the boy could preform Legilimency. It wasn't for seeking truth, nay the boy was clearly trying to imitate him. The mood tensed, Moody just stared back summing all his training and a lot more strength then he first thought possible against a sixth year.**

**They had stop towards the edge of a steep hill, leading to the ground keepers cottage and the patch's of Pumpkin's. A gush of wind hit the slope and blew from below on up. Bring with it a chill of fall to come. Numbing Moody's sense. He could feel his mind bending like the blend of grass upon the mound they stood. **

**Beads of sweat formed on Moody's brow. What killed him was the mocking smirk the boy wore. The clam, serene face he wore as the harden grown man was close to buckling in front of him.**

**The bell for lunch broke Tom's concentration. Pulling his eyes away enough to glance up at the castle and giving Moody enough time to collect himself. Ready for anther round. The boy seem to have had enough. With a satisfying grin at the battle won.**

**Moody glance at the serpent ring he wore. Custom made, of a snake slithering in the mouth of a skull wrapping its tail around its head, "Slytherin? A perfect match if ever where made."**

**His bitter tone rang through.**

**Coolly Tom replied "Some of us are born with greatness, others are sorted in to greatness."**

**"Funny Grindelwald believes only those born in to greatness are allowed?" he spat**

**"Are you trying to imply some thing? My own father was a muggle."**

**"In Grindelwald's mind that makes your mother a traitor and you a spot which needs to be removed. He won't forget that. He is just using you for information." **

**Tom's chin tucked in to his neck. "You have me all wrong, I don't want any thing to do with that man or his gold!"**

**"Yea know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking one of you isn't telling the truth. And you seem to be the likely culprit. I think. " he said getting in to Toms arrogant face. Over shadowing with his size.**

**"And I think," said Tom "your wasting your time with me. If I were you I would be more worried about Grindelwald. Now if you excuse me,"**

**Moody block his way, staring him down. Finally turning a tad to his side so when Tom did move there shoulders would hit. He had too much respect for Dumbledore and Beery to hex one of there students on there own turf. But he couldn't help him self, thinking of what the boys crush in face would look like.**

**Agreeing that what was the most solid, and what seem to be the most truthful statement he was sure to get out of Tom Riddle was that he didn't want any thing to do with the man. The kid was an arrogant git but he didn't figure the boy would serve up his mother for wealth.**

**Dumbledore had been right. There seem to be more layers to this onion.**


	4. Case4 MrTwilfitt Twilfitt and Twattings

Case#4 Mr. Twilfitt/ Twilfitt and Twatting's

The journey from the Ministry of Magic to Diagonalley was on foot. Giving Moody time to map out Mrs. Riddle destination and all the places likely to lay a trap. While the war had mainly been off foreign shores with Grindlewald Moody had heard of the dark wizards deeds. His methods and means.

Not four months ago he had been a broad with his superior, the same wizard who had taken him out on the field on the Adriana Dumbledore case, Mr Poole. When a random acquittance of his mentor had been murder straight out for not being a comrade. Krum was found later that night. In rather bad shape, the body was only allowed a close casket.

It was a waring that the British wizardry community remain blissfully ignorant of. They stuck to the belief that it was a muggle war and let them work it out themselves. An older cry from days gone by.

Mrs. Riddle who had been making a rather quick pace. Quicker then Moody believed her small steps were capable of making. He had a hard time keeping up.

The streets between The Ministry of Magic and The Leakey Cauldron was empty. The buildings where gutted, rumble fell on to the streets. Gutted tin that had once been a motor car. They still gave off a burnt smell. Sand bags laid stack as with keep out signs.

A few khaki dressed muggle's walked the street cradling a loaded gun. They creep by them ducking low to avoid having to stop and explain themselves.

London was a haze of what it use to be. Dust from fallen builds rose skyward replace the once industrial fog a century ago.

It was a hellish place but always one filled with hided nooks and cranny for spying eyes.

They had finally made it to Diagonally. Among the narrow ally was a safer route. The place gave little in the way of hidden places. He, how ever, did not let his guard down just yet. Watching the second floor windows for eyes.

While the muggle London looked forsaken, Diagonally still held a usually number of tourist and eager shoppers. The Ministry had long check, and recheck any fire spells, anti- bomb spells. A newer version of of the old shield spell. Still not a particular jolly time to be out side.

His feet hitting the cobblestones with a little jolt vibrating up his leg. The widow Riddle lead him towards Gringott's Bank and the more upscale part of the district. Where the white marble steps did not end at the bank. The shops seem to mainly target the wealthier consumer. Boosting such stores as Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ollivanders, and a store that made gold orbs and crystal rods.

Twilfitt and Twatting's was in a simulate white marble as it's neighbor. It's glass window front supported by ebony frame which was a stark contrast to it's walls. In gold lettering which bore its name hosted a symbol of a needle and thread. It was no reason why Mrs. Riddle had feared for the future of her job. The customer list must be exclusive.

"You live here?" said Moody

"Around the back." she said waving him over to the ally where even the gutters seem to be spotless. There be hide trash bins was a iron stair case which rattled surely waring the occupations above of company. The door lead to a hallway broken off by two doors. One, open lead to a back storage of mannequins and boxes. The other to Mrs. Riddles flat.

The place was small but cozy. The furniture used but spotlessly clean showing signs of homemade lace over arms and throws stitch with scenes from Tales of Beedle the Bard. Most likely made by the Lady of the house.

He scan over the place, from water closet to the windows over looking the high street and roof tops. A better view and spot to keep watch then he first thought.

"This may prove a more useful safe house," he said " for the time being."

Her hunch shoulders relaxed, "That's a relief. I don't think Mr Twatting would have given me the time off. I don't think any one really believes me."

"You told your employer?"

"When I was followed the first time." she said

"Mind if I ask him some questions." he said

"I suppose.." she said, she may not look any thing like her son but she bore the same suspicious look as he did.

"I meet yer son."

Her round eye's widen,

He continued on"While I was specking with Dumbledore, his sister was likely killed thanks to **Grindelwald."**

**"I had no idea," she said avoiding his eye contact, shame pure shame.**

**"He has a right to know, and find the monster to done it." he said carefully**

**"Of course, oh it's too much to hope for that you'll get him?" **

**Getting to her feet Mrs. Riddle gather her keys on a ring from the kitchen counter. "I'll show you were I work. Though I don't see how I'm going to keep this a secret for too long."**

**"Aye I can be discreet Mrs. Riddle, don't you worry about that!"**

**Below the large floor room was carpet with white tile. Lines of robes in the latest fashions and glossiest fabrics hung on ranks. Couches and three side mirrors took up space along the walls. A house elf served a tea cart to a customer and there host. A rather large man with a full belly and a higher then normal voice. He was showing a group a model wearing the robes that came shamefully to high up on ones thigh.**

** Mrs. Riddle made a B line for the back room when he looked up at them. Frowning at Moody. Clearly not the sort of member who shopped there. The back room was a sewing room where long tables and half made gowns where made. Further back was an open door and a kitchen.**

**Collapse in a metal chair places her forehead in her head, Mrs. Riddle groaned. "His going to shack me for sure."**

**"Doesn't sound fair!" growled Moody, never cared of the primp and exclusion of the world of the elite. **

**"Merope!" the pot belly man pulled back the drapes that shut the back room from the floor room.**

**Protectively Moody place him self between the man and Mrs. Riddle.**

**"Mr. Twatting I persume?" he said**

**Taken a back he looked Moody up and down, "I'm Mr. Twilfitt! " he said indigent every time his voice rose in anger it give off a squeaking sound "Mr. Twatting's is on holiday. Who's is this man Merope?"**

**Mrs. Riddle turn a blotchy red, embarrassed and seemly afraid of the man before her.**

**"Alastor Moody, Auror department."**

**Mr. Twilfitts overly red lips mouth the word ****_Auror_****. Glance over at his employee for in put. Seizes his chance before Mrs. Riddle could be out on the streets and in worst shape Moody walked him out the back. The store owner looked bewildered at such rough treatment.**

**"I demand to know what this is all about!" his flabby arms swung like a windmill "Why must I be throw out like the trash in my own store?"**

**"I fear Mrs. Riddles life is in danger, and need all the information you can give me. " Ignoring the mans babbles "Mrs. Riddle said she was followed."**

**Blinking, Mr. Twilfitt nodded, "Well..yes."**

**"Did you see any thing?" he barked**

**"Not when she came to me first no, But I had a few of the tailors and seamstress go after them. They or whom ever couldn't be founded. "**

**"She had said her accusations weren't taken serious."said Moody**

**The mans double chin jiggled "That is a lie! Merope has been like family here, never a lie utter form her lips. Never gives us trouble, so of course ****_we'd_**** believe her if she said so."**

**"Not to her." said Moody**

**Here Mr. Twilfitt waved his smooth well trim hand, "Merope is a nervous type of girl. Her family was abusive. It doesn't help that her husband died a year after they were married and leaving her and a new born."**

**"That how I found her. She had Tom, her son, had been sleeping in my barn in the country during the winter. The girl was half starved, dead tired, it looked like they been on the road. I took her in as a Maid-of-all-work. I don't doubt she believes the world is out to get her. You should have seen the fear in her eyes to returning to London."**

**The idea hung in the air, "Do you believe she could be lying about Grindelwald?"**

**"Oh, I believed some thing." his soft eye's widen. **

**Moody with drew his note book, even Mr Twilfitt had pause to allow him time. "Go on."**

**"Well the day before Merope told me about that ghastly trip to Berlin I was looking through some inventory up in the attic. When I over heard some arguing coming from Merope's flat. Tom was super mad with his school mate. I hide myself, not one for getting in the middle. What struck me was they were fighting over a book, dark stuff too!"**

**A red flag went off in Moody's mind, "Do you recall what was being said?"**

**"Not really, I had come in on the middle of it. Tom was going at it, saying the other had sold him out. Betrayed his house or some thing. I thought it was a school matter. Well, Tom was some thing fierce because the next thing I know is boy looked ready to cry!" Mr. Twilfitt clutch the fabric of his robe that laid over his heart.**

**"Whats your take on Mr. Riddle?" said Moody**

**"His a troubled boy, it doesn't help with no father around, " he replied with a titter "So many mother types here at the shop!"**

**"How is he with Mrs. Riddle?" said Moody**

**"Pretty close if you ask me, but since he had started his third year it's became straighten. Merope seem to grow distant and Tom, well I recall feeling the same with my dear mum-ma. It can't be easy. Just all apart of growing up." Mr Twilfitt's voice dragged.**

**Moody felt Mrs. Riddle watching form the door way. He wouldn't have thought her stare to hold so much power. Burning two eye shape holes in his back.**

**"One last question, your customer list?"**

**Mr. Twilfitt made a playful swipe at his shoulder, "Don't bother, every one announce that they shop here. Its no big secret. In fact the only ones who hides the facts are my competitors. "**

**"Why do you think they would be after you lowly worker then?" said Moody**

**"No idea, she's a muggle-born who married a muggle. Maybe they want to steal my ideas and sell it in there horrid country of theirs!" said Mr. Twilfitt**

**"I'm sure," said Moody no longer worrying for the widows fate.**

**Perhaps Twilfitt was right, maybe it wasn't lying he saw. But that of a paranoid witch. With all the reason in the world to be fearful.**

**"Oh and one last question, did you catch the other lads name? Maybe what he looked like?"**

**"Both that, his school house and robe size and home address!" said Mr. Twilfitt "His the son of our most loyalist client, a young Mr. Theodore Nott." **

** "You didn't say any thing about inspecting my son!" cried Mrs. Riddle walking along side of Moody down the street. Her jaw clenched white. "His a good boy, I know what your thinking! And your very much wrong. Tom would never sell me out."**

**Pause in mid step not wanting her to be lead off farther and left to the dangers of on coming night fall.**

**"I hope for your sake your right," he had seen more then his share of family feuds over gold "But I can not rule this out of yet. "**

**"You have your villain Mr Moody, Grindelwald." she said desperately **

**"Aye, but some thing dose not add up. I don't think Grindelwald is after your customer list." he said, he noted how white she got her hands gripped each other. He could feel her leaning back, perhaps fighting a swoon.**

**She shook her head, "Yes, of course..but it matters not? Right?"**

**"I 'suppose,"**

**.**

**With out her matron gown and her pin back hair she resemble a child in almost all respects. It did not make him feel any more better. She had a face very much like her son's, skin deep lead to some thing else. In Tom it was arrogance in his mother a darkness, panic and ready to break free of its hold with in her. **

**"Mr. Riddle had said this wizards had been following him. Knew all of his haunts." he said**

**"He said that?"**

**"Amongst others, Mrs. Riddle I come to fear your stalker may have links among your friends and perhaps family."**


	5. Case 5 Theodore Nott Hogwarts

_It's been forever since I last updated. I've yet to find a Beta which keeps me from uploading more. I remain woefully sorry for that. As always this is J.K I am but a humble fan. _

Case # 5: Theodore Nott/ Hogwarts

Moody swore he had a funny sort of dream. Rarely did he recall any of them, but this one was much like a forgotten name on the tip of his tongue. Coming to a boil when he was rudely awaken by that twit horse face Greengrass. His long face broke in to an embarrassing smile.

"I say, where you here all night?"

Mr. Greengrass was one of those old families. One of which either marriage well or went in to the ministry. Like wise he in listed as the secretary for the Head of the Aurors. Often giving Moody and most new comers a hard time.

Moody ran a hand through his hair and in to a stretch. "I was looking through some cold cases."

Some manilla folders with a few chosen names, nothing on this Riddle family. Mrs. Riddle was clean, as he expected. No complaints either till now.

Greengrass read a name over his shoulder, "Nott, whats this for?"

"A stalking case."

"ABOUT THE NOTT'S?" he cried

"No, no! A window and her son. They've gotten in to a dark crowd. I think perhaps who ever is stalking Mrs. Riddle and Mr. Riddle I think maybe after the Notts. It seems they are a link, gate way. Still it is all queer to me. Some thing fishy about this case. " Not wanting to share much more with Greengrass, he was likely to point out Moody was not suppose to be on the case.

"You had me quiet up on arms," cried Greengrass "if that is true why would you need to look up on criminal files?"

Moody didn't want to admit that he believed that some one other then the Riddle family would more likely sell the family out. How ever Greengrass was a loyal brother, and Mr. Nott had his hand in almost every department. How many times Greengrass had gotten Mr. Nott's younger brother out of a tight corner would clearly make him biases.

A few times during Moody's early intern he came across the wild Nott. Often getting landed with Muggle baiting and illegal items trade. Time and time again the courts would give him anther shot , or have his sentence end swift and quick or dropped all together. Unfair and Unjust. Moody had to admit he hated the lot of them.

"Young Mr. Riddle is school mates with a young Mr. Nott. I believe the connection comes from out side the family. Perhaps some dark associate from the Notts side? I'm planing on heading to Hogwarts and asking."

"I have no idea," said Greengrass "the Nott's have never had problems when others are concerned."

What if young Mr. Nott had sold Tom and his mother out? For what gold? The boy's family was rolling in gold. That would not be a motive. Or would power? Perhaps Grindlwalds fame had drawn on the lad? That seem more likely.

Maybe there he could get a better picture. Perhaps Tom had got caught talking about his mothers customers. Nott heard in class and choose to boost himself. It seem right.

The gloom of London did not venture up north when Moody appeared on the path leading up to the gates. Beyond to the school was a pill of leaf gather from the trees on the school side was being cleared away by the Grounds Keeper. An over work wizard who didn't seem to give a 'Bleeding care' to what Moody wanted or was here for. 'I've got work to do, it's not my job to fetch students!"

"I suppose work here is getting outta hand?" he said trying to clam the over stress man.

"You'd be right! Mangy brats!" he said rubbing his wire like bristles growing on his chin "Always up ta no good, they are! Caught a whole lot sneaking in to the Care Takers cupboard, did I! Ain't 'nutting been done. Headmaster's too soft on them."

"I can't say I'm much acquainted with Headmaster Dippt." said Moody

"We've been talking about walking off," the grounds keeper said taken out a silver flask and drinking deeply. The lump in his throat rose and fell as he drank. Making a smacking sound with his lips as he tuck it back in to his seat pocket. "warn yea I did, if that git comes around and kicks me leafs again I'll box the boys ears! To Hades what Dippt says!"

He made a toast of that with his flask.

"I may not be well on with Headmaster Dippt but Professor Dumbledore I am," said Moody "I can recount your troubles. He may not be able to do as much as the Headmaster but his a fair man."

The grounds keeper waved his callous figure at him, "You tell 'em That Avery boy is 'nutting but spoiled brat! Yet they take the word of a Student over me! Says he was with 'em, but I know he ain't I saw him and his no good mates running up the bleeding hill! But Dippt like that Riddle."

Moody's interest peeked, "Tom Riddle Aye, that boy seems to have a bit of a reputation."

His hand dug in to his pocket for his notes.

"The Headmaster don't see it! Kicking me leaves, Avery and his mates tosh rocks in ta me windows! 'Coo Mr. Jellyby, The Care Taker even says the lot walks the grounds at night. Noses about! Think they can get away with things 'cos of there families and that Perfect!"

"Riddle is friends with this Hoodlum crowd?"

"Or his bullied, that crew is bad news. Goes around picking on the others. They had a bad round once, Gamp it was. He nearly got expelled for it. Left him and the other boy in Hospital wing. To bad that Riddle was there or else I would have been free of at least one!"

"What was the fight about?" said Moody

"Nothing, Just the boy happen to be Muggle-born. What else?"

Moody was sure he had his connection here. Slytherin was a rough house, fill with the spirit of birth right. For Riddle begin a mix blood would put him in an odd hold. Perhaps he had been bullied, maybe even threaten with his mothers safety?

He could see Riddle being hounded as he slept in the same room and as he studied and ate. It would make even the most harden crack.

"I'll let Professor Dumbledore know. Keep and eye on the lads."

Looking him up and down the weather Grounds keeper nodded, "Who might yea be looking for?"

"Theodore Nott."

"One of there mates." said the Grounds Keeper with a devilish look " 'coo I hope you nail the boy for what ever it is."

Moody just nodded not wanting to be the one to burst the mans hopes. He directed the Auror towards the east side of the castle, where the lawns over looked the lake. A few member of the student body had taken a first period and laid out on the grass. A group of older students from there last two years. There robes peeled off to soak up some sun.

The Grounds Keeper pointed out a weedy looking boy with a serious over bite and small black eye's. He had circle off a group of his friends all gather under there own tree. A rather rough looking crowd mainly making up of his house mates. They glared at his approach glances at his Auror's badge.

Moody called out to Nott who was rather crudely replied "Who wants to know?"

The strain had finally gotten to Moody. The look on the boys face as Moody elapse the distance between them so there faces level and were inches away for each other. The black pupil of the boys eye's shined with fear.

"_I do!" _he growled

His friends leaped backwards falling off the heels of there feet on to there backsides. Taken a back as there sassy friend.

"Is it _or _is it not true that over the summer ye had a few words with Tom Riddle at his home!"

"What? How did~ I mean..." Theodore Nott stuttered.

"Yes _or _No?" cried Moody cutting through the punks false bravo.

"Yes...but I don't know why~" Moody cut off the boy again "Did he find out that ye sold his mother out?"

"What?" he cried began to shake like the bully he truly was, who could make all those weaker then him believe he was really some thing scary. "_I _never even meet her before!"

"Thought perhaps you could sell them for favor may be to a cousin of yours? Aren't you all related any how? By blood? Who would care if you gave up a some Muggle-borns?" said Moody, a crowd gather to watch gaping a few grinning to see Nott;s come up-ins.

Beads of sweat broke over the boys forehead, "NO! Tom's my friend!"

"LIES!" Moody slam his hand in to the truck of the tree be hide Theodore's head.

If that little rat didn't wet his trouser right then and there. A few of his mate finally fled towards the school leaving there friend.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Cried Theodore

"You'd never lower your self to be friend a Muggle-born! Would yeah? That why Gamp was up in Hospital, wasn't he? Didn't like the sight of them in his house, eh?"

Theodore white face could fathom how Moody seem to know about this. "That was Gamp! Gamp never listen to Tom any how."

"Listen to a Mix-blood? Like I'd believe you'd do the same? I bet when Tom got to you, ye acted the same way!"

Theodore whimpered, "I might have bragged but I never told Grindelwald!"

"Bragged! Bragged about what?-" Moody's cry was interrupted

"Alastor!"

From the castle Theodore's mates had fetch the closet teacher around, Professor Dumbledore. His purple robes where gliding be hide him as he race toward the two. Shouting at the looky-loos to 'find some thing to do'.

"Professor," seeing Dumbledore was not amuses as he stood in the Transfiguration offices "I know what this might look like."

"Do you? Do you also know that Mr. Nott's father had call up to the school a head of time? It seems a Mr. Greengrass had told him of your attempt to question his son. All seem to be in order till you made a show if it. He has now a reason to summon his solicitor. I hope you at least gotten what you wanted. I expect when Headmaster Dippt finishes with young Mr. Nott he might have some unpleasant words with you."

"I got some where," said Moody, explaining his theory about Tom Riddle and his Slytherin connection " It doesn't struck me that Theodore Nott was lying. Nor Mr. Twilfitt's account. The boy seems to, for the moment to be telling the truth."

Intrigue was written on the face of the Transfiguration teacher. His figure perch against each other like a steeple.

"I would second your belief on the Theodore loyalty to Tom." said Dumbledore "They weren't always on good grounds, Tom did have it rough with his house hold during his first year. I suppose his popularity with the staff won them over more then his background."

Moody bark, "Takes more then a few high marks to get those lot to start playing nice!"

"As what I thought, but I wouldn't underestimate Tom. He can be quiet charming." said Dumbledore looking darkly over his half-moon spectacles. "He reminds me of a certain some one."

Flipping through his pages of his notes he found a blank line page, "You had left me hanging before. Do you think Riddle wouldn't sell out his own mother for a handful of gold."

"I'm not sure about all that," started Dumbledore "but some thing about the boy made me, _uneasy. " _

"Pulled a Mind trap on you?" Moody looked up hopeful, Hopeful he wasn't imaging it. Hopping he hadn't lost his touch.

What ever it was seem far worst to Dumbledore that kept him occupied with his own thoughts.

"During his first year I had caught a few of the older students trying to bully him. A Mr. Gamp and Mr. Macmilan. I felt bad for the boy, he was such an eager student and so quiet. So I thought I keep an eye on him.

"I can recall helping him pick up his solid books off the floor the only thing that was injured at the time. He was quiet. I offer him a trip to my office for some tea. Trying to cheer him up," said Dumbledore "we must have spent some hours going through all my works, every question on his mind he was unabashed to ask. Then we got on the subject of the founders.

"He said 'I don't see why they put me in Slytherin,'

"I said Slytherin was more then they made him out to be. Not every one is perfect and some times you had to take the good with the bad. Etc. Etc. How I mention Parseltongue to him was beyond me. Of course that was his next question.

"_He, _was a Parseltongue!"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Moody debated written it down. How could he forget some thing like that?

He clear the lump of excitement in his throat, "What did you say to that?"

"Nothing. After I said he was one of the rare ones he went quiet. I never forgot the look on his face. He was not happy. A bit angry for which I was sure he'd be delighted with the news or at the most nervous with rumors of it being related to dark wizards. My mission seem to fail." said Dumbledore's

"Do you think the others found out, they think his some long lost relative? But, he can't be. Can he?" said Moody more to him self "His mothers a muggle-born and his father a muggle. But I guest it was enough to win friends. A mark of a true Slyterin, and a dark wizard. Is that what you thought?"

"No," he said shaking his head "it didn't bother me quiet as much as what happen a few days later. As I said I was keeping an eye on the boy. Making good enough time, Mr. Gamp and Mr. Macmilan had corner Tom.

"I could still hear Gamp shouting foul words yelling for Tom's pocket money, when some thing popped. The little gas lamps we have to replace the torches exploded and catching Gamp, his friend fled leaving him to his fate. Gamp was lucky I had been hot on his trail. He were burn quite badly. Tom had not pulled out his wand, nor did I see him utter a curse."

"Wandless magic? Ridiculous!" exclaimed Moody but not whole heartly.

"I don't blame him, I don't think he had meant it." said Dumbledore quickly "I question him away from the Headmaster of course, he said he just felt angry. I worried if his magic could be brought on by emotions.

"After Ariana," Dumbledore's voice weaken a bit at the mention of his sisters name" after her, I am over eager to protect the wounded birds. I feared for both him and the other students!"

"Here's the big question," said Moody "you think Gamp is trying to get back at Tom?"

Dumbledore cocked his head, "I don't think either of us believes Grindelwald is after just names. I'm wondering if Mrs. Riddle doesn't have some thing else he wants."

"If I find out what _it _is.." said Moody as Dumbledore cut in with a wag of his index finger and finish his thoughts "you'll find out what Tom found out and what his traitor had learned."

With a flick of his wrist he closed the spiral cover of his leather notebook.

The office door was thrown open, hitting the opposite wall with a loud crack. Spooking both Moody and the person at the door. Whose over large shoulders hunch to his ears. The boy was the larges student Moody had even seen. He wouldn't have guessed he was a student if it wasn't for his school robes. Over his shoulders was a bushy unkempt hair.

"Sorry Professor!" whimper the boy, trying to fix the broken hinges.

Dumbledore raised a hand halting the further damage to his door. "That's quite alright Mr. Hagrid, I was meaning to find a chance to get a new door."

"I usually do the same at me dads house," said Hagrid leaning the now unhinge door on the cupboard. Knocking the contents to the floor with a loud crash.

How Dumbledore remain focus on Hagrid and not the distortion of his belongings was beyond Moody. "What is it, Hagrid?"

"Headmaster Dippt wants to see the Auror Moody," with an exciting look over at him Hargid beam "Oh there he is."

"Well there's me," said Moody getting to his feet "I'll let you know any thing new."

Leaving both Hagrid and Dumbledore to clean the stack of broken gold metal and glass.


	6. Case 6 Nobby Leach

Case #6: Nobby Leach; Head of the Department of Auror's and Magical Law Enforcement

The last time Moody had been to the Headmaster office Headmaster Phineas Nigellus was in office. Dubbed the most unpopular Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had. Which in the long run was really unfair, he seem more stressed out then a bully. More determine for peace and quiet then was logically allowed with a castle full of teenagers.

Moody couldn't help now, to feel a regret for giving the man trouble. Moody was no saint as a lad. He couldn't wrap his mind around why his cheeky mouth and need to do foolish stunts like ridding down the hill on his texts books in a rain storm was beyond him. Or the fact that old Phineas Nigellus had wrote a good note for him to join the department.

"A fat head like yours,' had said Phineas Nigellus as Moody just snickered "how it mange to get through class let alone my door way."

Maybe the Headmaster saw some of himself in Moody. Or maybe he had taken a dark joy in the fact that his menace would be lose on the world. Either way it sounded like old Phineas.

The Headmaster office was crowed, what Moody guess was Mr. Nott. A nervous Theodore who clamp on to his knees, slumping in to his seat when Moody entered. A move which would have made Alastor gleeful had his boss not been there too.

How he felt just like a student again, faces Phineas Nigellus ready to get the cane and write lines.

"Mr. Leach," said Moody straighten his back a bit

Mr. Leach look livid, "Who told you, you could be on this case! Why didn't you come to me if you had information on Grindelwald!"

_Here it comes. _"I was asked on behalf of the witch in question to keep it quiet."

Leach dumpy face too heavy to carry on more then a dull frown level with Moody's. Moody stood rooted to his spot as Leach circled around him. Spitting as he spoke.

"This should have been a case for a season Auror, you knew that all cases should be sent to a supervisor before it can be deem to be place in a yearlings! You have compromised the whole case!"

It was all he could do not cry out in protests. No one would bother. Isn't that why the front desk sent Mrs. Riddle to him and not anther? It was only cause his work had gather on, Moody doubted if Leach would have giving a second look at it.

"This is grounds for suspension!"

Mr. Nott who seem to gather in angry at being forgotten, "I say Nobby, he did assault my son! That with his unbecoming work ethic is grounds for being fired!"

"I swear I did not touch the boy," said Moody at last "I perform by the book move 8-9. Confessions brought on by a stressful situation. "

"Confession! Confess to what man?" cried Mr. Nott

"I was doing a routine field work. Catching up on leads." said Moody

Mr. Nott gave a false chuckle, "See here my son is not a criminal. The very thought! Look here Nobby. Your Head of the Auror department."

But Leach seem to not share the rage for poor Theodore's mental state. With a sigh of relief Moody could tell he wasn't going to be fired. Leach didn't have that red glow he often had for firing the law enforcers. In fact he seem to have clam down enough to listen.

"I agree Mr. Nott, it was untactful. But Mr. Moody was not out side the law. I'm sure a simple question and answer would have service."

Poor Theodore looked helplessly between his father and Leach seeing no good to come of this.

Shooting Moody a look, "I can assure you this Mr. Nott, Mr Moody will no longer be able to interrogate students with out the sole consent of there parents. As to the case in question."

"Sir," Moody nearly leap out of his seat

"Nobby!" plead Mr. Nott

With out looking towards the man Leach in a mellow, all be it a sorrowful dismissal, "Believe me Aurelian, Mr. Moody will be handled."

The other man's black eye's narrowed. He swept his cape around his shoulders. "I'll remember this Leach, come time when the seat of Minister of Magic comes up! Come Theo!"

Theodore edge against the wall avoiding contact with Moody and followed his father.

"I hope you got some thing worthy of me loses a good vote!" said Leach, he was no longer yelling but it did nothing to lighten the mood.

"I have a good suspect," said Moody

"Not anther student I presume?" said the reverently quiet Headmaster

"A former, by the surname of Gamp?" said Moody who looked to the Headmaster, he would have the last address of the boy.

"Saying you were still on the case?" said Leach

"Saying I was, the family has been threaten. Neither has a record nor I presume to believe they are associated with any questionable wizards. I believe some one knowing Tom Riddle has sent Grendelwald after his family."

There was a gasp from be hide, Dippt's narrow eyes widen in genuine shock. His hand went to his breast. It was clear the Headmaster thought highly even closely of the boy Riddle.

Leach frowned, "How can you tell it wasn't the mothers friends."

"From what I seen I doubt she has any friends. Just her co-workers, and I doubt they have time enough to go about running to Grindelwald." said Moody

His boss waved a figure at him," You assume too much. Let the evidence speck for it's self and follow."

"If I find out who's the link I may find out why."

Leach shook his head," The reason is irrelevant. If we catch him it won't matter."

With a heavy sigh he nodded, "I'll let you have this one Moody, but you can no longer question the student body!"

Moody nodded.

"Here," Dippt had emerge from his desk going through his files in a enchanted drawer and pulling out a file marked Gamp, Snagsby. "It has the boys history. From detentions to staff reports. I'm sure his last address is in there. I can't do much more the files are all back up."

"No this is fine," said Moody

Clearly the Headmaster had a relationship with Tom Riddle, enough to forgive the man who shook up anther. Even help him out.

The wizard seem a compassionate sort, he could tell by the look of his office. The wizard had a fondness for winged horses and ridding them. Black and white photos darted every where in silver frames of his animals, fondly places riffs and name platens of years they had died. Of championships they won. A person can usually be shown there kinder side with animals and children. And Dippt had a heart for both.

Leach finally words on the matter was muted by the slamming of the door. For a split second Moody had thought Hagrid had return to reek havoc on anther room. Only Tom Riddle stood there. His once handsome face was replace by a wild, almost beastly anger. His blue eye's burn red like the fire of hell. One directed right at Moody.

His fist which had held a letter was waving at Moody.

"YOU! Why are you here harassing half the school and not watching my MOTHER!"

"Tom," Dippt's voice moan his soft heart grew more tender at the boy.

"Now, Laddie I have some one watching the store~" but Tom interrupted him and shoved the parchment under his nose.

Smoothing out the surface which had been paste with letter cut out of magazines and news prints. Over his shoulder Leach read the letter out loud:

_How long do you think you can resist me? _

_Not a wise move for some one who cares to remain hidden._

_I offer wealth untold if you just summit to me._

_Image, the world will be at our feet!_

_Don't keep me waiting my dear, I do have an appointment with Gaunt._

Grindelwalds mark was let as a signature.

"Gaunt? Who's Gaunt?" said Moody looking up at a still fluster Tom.

"I don't know!" he said folding his arms.

Leach grab the letter, "Where did you get this?"

"One is always sent to her and then me," said Tom "Making sure it gets to her some how. No doubt she has open her's already."

Leach turn back to Moody," who is on guard?"

"Wendelin Lancaster."

"A trainee?" said Leach

"I trust her eye." said Moody ignoring Tom's glare. "I'll head down to Twilfitt and Tatting's."

"I'll come along as well." said Tom but Dippt step in "There is were I must stop you my boy."

A flash of red tinted Tom's eyes, Moody had to rub his own to make sure he was not seeing things. Dippt place a hand on the boys shoulder calming him down. The static in the air was so high Moody could feel the hairs on his back stand up.

The moment passed and Tom's pleads for needing to go seem less as intense. In fact Moody felt as if it were a false protest. Like an actor playing a role, cold and devoted of emotions. But those around him didn't seem to feel the same. And when Tom finally, acted as Moody had felt he had before the protest, caved in.

Rushing out of the office with Leach towards the front gates, Moody couldn't help but recall what Dumbledore had said about emotions and wandless magic.

It was clear that they had not out run the letter. The floor room of Twilfitt and Twatting's hand members fidelity around with out a sales rep on duty. A sob was coming from the back room. Moody's chest tighten as Mr. Twilfitt and the sewing crew were gather around her. Pouring fire whiskey in to a cup of tea and patting her hand. Leach went forward to introduce him self.

Lancaster a witch in her second month of training had rush to Moody's side when she spotted him. In her hands was the letter. Her usually perky face frame by a bob cut was gray. Her child like views were growing thinner the longer she train. Moody couldn't help but feel sorry that by the time she would reach her tenth year with the department she may no longer be called bubbly. It was an unspoken truth about the career.

"It came with a fabric order, she was there opening it when I heard her calling for me." she said.

"Did you see who drop off the shipment?" said Moody

"It came by owl."

From by the query around Mrs. Riddle the words were not so reserved, "Go? Go where? I can't go any where! I can't miss a day off of work, I haven't the money."

Mr. Twilfitt patted her hand, " Come now Merope your allowed some time off. You of all people! We can make it a holiday, we pay our employes on holiday."

She glance up at him, her voice lowered, "What about Mr. Twatting? He doesn't believe me?"

"Oh er," Mr. Twilfitt's chins jiggled nervous about his partner "What that old sour puss doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides he doesn't get back till next month."

nodded in agreement with Mr. Twilfitt, "Your going to have to, we can do nothing if he comes looking for you and we're not around."

Mrs. Riddle licked her lips.

"Where would I go?" she said

"Some place in the country," said Moody "it's unsafe to talk about it here."

Before she could shot down the idea Lancaster was sent to her flat to gather some clothes and belongs she would need. Mr. Leach offer to take her himself. Under the crook of his arm Mrs. Riddle looked panic. Moody reassured her that Mr. Leach was a strong wizard and she was in good hands. To his surprise she seem to trust Moody enough to take his word.

Leaving Lancaster and Moody on the cobblestone street out was pumping through Moody's veins. Why he ever believe this would be easy.

He turn to Lancaster, "I'm going to look through Mrs. Riddle's flat. " He gave the letter back to her "Send an owl to Albus Dumbledore, care of Hogwarts."

Lancaster mimic the name converting it to memory.

"Send this along maybe he can do some searching for a Gaunt. Maybe there be some connection." said Moody, his palms itched.

"Right!" she said bubbly with her can do attitude. Clicked her heels and was off in a loud pop.


	7. Case7 Singsby Gamp Cherry Tree Lane

Case#7 Singsby Gamp/ Cherry Tree Lane

The little flat was the same as he had seen it on his first visit. Mrs. Riddle talent was shown on each pillow and her half done tapestry on her loom in the corner where the kitchen merge in to the living space. It was a scene out of history of the four founders. Rowena's charming face was the only one finished. Her tummy bulge in the fashion of the day.

Admiring her handy work he glace in the corner of a etch Salazar, his robe seem to be taken up most of the time away from his face and open hands. Under his soft cloth feet was a symbolic image of a skull and a serpent coming out of its mouth. Death? He swore he had seen that image before.

All of the members seem to have some picture word as well. None as striking as Salazar's. In loopy stitch words Mr. Riddle had dedicated the finish work to her son's seventh and finally year of school. With all her love.

Pulling himself away from the loom he peek in every cupboard and through her lone truck at the foot of her bed. With luck he found her paper work. If one could call it such. Some fancy stationery papers and a bronze key to a vault in Gringotts. A certificate of birth for a Tom Marvolo Riddle at Wool's orphanage. A parchment of payment to St. Mungo's for a cosmetic processor done to her eye's. And a handful of bills mark paid.

Moody dug deeper in to the hope chest finding photos of a growing Tom, children artwork, progress reports and a bundle of letters tied by a ribbon. Sitting cross legged on the floor he undid the knot and flip through reading the names in the corners. Letters from her son but also anther from some one else at Hogwarts. Moody open one and began to scan through one:

_~Your choice of fabric was dead on my dear. I never thought to use bidding potion on my sock garters! Why you are not in a line of magical work is beyond me. Slughorn might know of some thing. I'm sure not having attended school would matter little. I wish you would came to a show, I think you might like the theater.~_

_Prof. H. Beery_

Mrs. Riddle had not attended Hogwarts, or school? Odd. How would a witch with no magical parents learn potions? Maybe Professor Beery would explain since he seem to be the only one who knew her intimately enough to write. The old dog, Moody chuckled.

Moody took a letter at random, and older one. From Tom to read:

_~How could you have not told me? You knew all along about the snakes and you never told me once. I had to come here and learn it! I thought we were normal?~_

"What are you doing?"

Moody looked up at a thin man with a stern face. He wore a frock coat of deep moss green, he held his glove rather then wear them. A umbrella in the other hand. A face that could never have looked young or in good spirits.

He would later learn Mr. Twatting was the business side of Twifitt and Twatting. Unlike his partner in all as in looks. Where Twifitt was warm and round, femininity and gentle; Twatting was cold and thin, masculine with an old world hardness to him. Part of a old business family who muggle branch touch in to banking. He had set up more then just a clothing shop but a life style which the elite sought to copy.

He had taken his good name to mark the store as above and far from common or basic. All with a touch of class. Mr. Twatting had traveled to Paris, Cairo, New York to gather the latest fashions from the top designers.

"What may I ask are you doing?" said Mr Twatting, he seem unafraid of Moody, or perhaps it was a well engrained show of breeding.

Getting to his feet Moody drop the letter back in the truck. "Worry not Squire, I'm here on Auror duties."

"I see, and duties which extend to reading through personal letters?"

"I could ask you why your in Mrs. Riddle's private rooms?"

"You could," said Mr. Twatting "You'll be wasting your time. May I ask why any Auror would call upon my reputable store. Besmirching our good name?"

Moody could see where Mrs. Riddle got her paranoia from. He was sure Mr. Twatting was a piece of work to be around let alone to live in his store.

"I believe your employ is in great danger." he said

"I suppose I might have been wrong. One can never know when dealing with a nervous woman."

"Mrs. Riddle had come to you when she was first being stalked?" said Moody

"No, it was Mr. Twilfitt she first when too. Being the more open to emotions like her self, Mrs. Riddle was more drawn to be open to him. The only time I was concern was when my workers were being called away from their duties." he said coolly.

"I presume to say you didn't see any thing?"

At this Mr. Twatting shook his head, " where may I ask is Mrs. Riddle? I suppose I should give her leave."

"Safe. Is all I can say."

Mr. Twatting didn't ask further just nodding, "Well, I'll leave you to it."

"No need," said Moody taken the paper work instead. "I was on my way out."

His next stop was Cherry Tree Lane, a small street in a mini village called Barnaby. The home of Singsby Gamp, who worked in the Crup Ranch. Where he livid in abandon Gypsy wagon near the farm. The ranch had wood cuts painted of Jack Russell terrier with long tails with forks on the end. All rather tasteless in the name of art, but Moody knew a owners love for its pet went a little odd some times.

The Rancher directed Moody to a red barn to find Gamp. He was waving his wand sweeping away dung from the ally's of horse stalls mortified for the little dog like creatures. The Crup's barked and howled at Gamp who curse back at them to be quiet.

"So animals can sense evil." said Moody

Gamp spun around, he looked older then his age. He wore a trim bread, his face weather and pocked. He spotted the Auror badge.

"I ain't done nothing!" he spat turning back to his work.

"Yet,"

On the folder that Dippt gave him read out his acts, reading like a page out of guide to Dark wizards.

Petty thief at his first year. Shake down. Trading stolen Hogwarts goods to out side sources during his third year which had him school bounded from Hogsmeades trips. Dueling. Leaving school grounds.

And it wasn't just at school. Once he left he left a trail. Breaking and entering. Counterfeit. Extortion.

Gamp took to shaking a bucket load of dry dog food in each stall, "If you had some thing you wouldn't be still talking!"

"Know a boy called Tom Riddle?"

"I know a lot of people." said Gamp

"Sure you would know the mud-blood who set your pants on fire."

The bucket which he had been shaken stopped. Glances over his shoulders at Moody with a pitiful expression.

Gamp rolled his eyes, "Mmm, move 8-9. Confessions through shame or angry recollections. "

"That's confessions through stress, your thinking about 9-8." said Moody. "Seems you know a lot about Aurors tactics. Seeing your case file I can see you knew a lot of them from an early age."

Gamp made a gurgly sound and went over to sweep the straw away manually.

"Here's what I think, you wanna get back at the king of Slytherin's. A mud-blood who grew to big for his breeches. Walking around with all your equals who forget what it means to have pride. And here _You _are shoveling crap while that puck gets the good life. Must make you mad. Anger enough to wanna struck back. Who wouldn't, I would."

Gamps broad chest rose and fell in a low chuckle.

"We were kids back them, doing dumb stuff." he said "I've change, I got myself a steady job, stayed clean."

"For how long?" said Moody

A brown spotted Crup was leaping on his thin hind legs, leaping in a twirl barking at Gamp. The lip of the man quivered with utter hate. His boot foot slam in to the door and the Crup stop his dance but didn't stop his low growling.

There was no way to sneak out a confession from him as Moody had with Theodore. He would have to think up anther way.


	8. Case 8 Barnaby Poole:Senior Auror

Case #8 Barnaby Poole: Senior Auror

Mr. Leach wasn't done with Moody just yet.

After getting back from Cherry Tree Lane Moody was summon to Leach's office. A room located at the back of the maze of Auror cubicles. His was furnishes in oak and upholster in purple. Mr. Leach sat be hide his desk but he wasn't alone. Sitting in front of him was an older gent with a square face and salt and pepper hair. In his best robes he still looked scruffy, a common trait of a true bred Auror.

Barnaby Poole, Moody's former sponsor and trainer. The wizard who inspire Moody to not just follow the guide book, rather use it as a tool. Who said "an Auror note book was his most powerful weapon next to a wand." It was Poole who was on call to Adriana Dumbledores death it must have something to do with him being in the office. What a sense of pride he could earn if he caught the true killer in front of his mentor.

However Moody wasn't sure if he himself would still be on the said case.

Leach got to the point, "Mrs. Riddle has been sent to the hut on the rock just outside of White cliffs. Miss Lancaster is watching her for the time being. Only the four of us are aware of her curtain place, I had believed you would like to know."

"It's a relief sir as for-"

Leach cut Moody off, "Which brings me to you and your growing record."

"I didn't harm the little-"

"Not the boy! I mean with not alerting the head of the department with a case of this magnitude. If the Wizamogot form Germany had found out we were so close and lost Grindelwald…." Leach sighed

"With all due respect sire the case would have landed on deaf ears had it went pass my desk."

"We are all very grateful for that, Mr. Moody." He said not sounding all too pleased "Well what have you learn so far?"

Moody withdrew his notebook.

"Mrs. Riddle, window, mother of sixteen year old-Muggle husband and Muggle-born herself. However I find it interesting that she herself has never attended Hogwarts. Yet not only does she carry a wand but is capable of basic magic for daily use but works at a prestige's Twilfit and Twatting's."

Mr. Leach shrugged, "A hate crime, Grindelwald comes for a new robe and see's someone unworthy to work there. Leave it to close minded people to dig their own grave."

"I believe it was said Mrs. Riddle was being blackmailed?" said Poole finally specking up.

"From the letter sent today yes." Moody took out the crumple letter thrust in front of him by Tom now in Poole hands "It seems he wants Mrs. Riddle for something. He didn't say what but he seems to know her weakness pretty well. He must have stack her out for some time or else has inside information."

"Gaunt?" read Poole "Who is Gaunt? Dare we ask, she is still getting over quiet a fit? Miss Lancaster had to brew up some Draught of Peace just to calm her down. What about the son?"

"Nothing from his side," said Moody "Yet I do believe still it was from his side Grindelwald got his information. From Theodore Nott, Mr. Twilfit over heard the two it seems he may have let slip to Gamp some family secret. I have looked at her business dealings. What she first clam would be Grindelwalds interests for her client is proving misleading. In fact all that she has claimed to be is misleading. How could a Muggle-Born know how to get on with out schooling?"

"Perhaps a fellow warlock," said Leach "you know the type who takes in wards. Childless types who try to pass on their names."

"Romantic story but this is really life. Or at least she says."

"Correction," Voice Poole holding up Moody's notebook "Mr. Twilfit comment upon her blood status."

"Yes…he did," Moody lapse for the facts were very rare. Yet he couldn't help but feel grateful for this one "Must be a cover..Mr. Twilfit said she was on the run of sort what better then a fresh start in London."

"Till Grindelwald sniff her out," said Leach "Mrs. Riddle has tight lips save her this long. Can you not try and reach out to her Moody?"

"And risk loses her trust? She'll likely leave the safe house then open up."

Poole comment, "Why not dig around, see what you can come up with and then once you have the hard facts she'll have to come around."

"Doesn't leave me with very much," said Moody looking at Tom's birth certificate, Professor Beery's letters and a Gringott's key.

"And the son?" said Leach

"Hogwarts is safer than any other place," said Moody "besides I do want to keep a closer eye on those around him. I have a hunch some school mate Singby Gamp is involved. The two had a nasty run in Tom's first year. That alone is motive for revenge."

"As long as it's not another student at the school you'll interview. We cannot afford another angry parent; we need all the support we can get." Said Leach "But you'll still need more evidence on Gamp."

"I was hoping Miss Lancaster would help with a look out till I come back from the few leads I have."

"Miss Lancaster is Mr. Poole's trainee and it is up to him on what she does."

Mr. Poole did not seem all to bothered, "I agree to it, Gamp is the only lead he may contact Grindelwald with growing suspicion laid on him."

"That's all fine and good," said Leach "but the matter still stands and Alastair Moody is still under experience! I asked Mr. Poole here to discuss the future of the case. However Mr. Poole here disagrees with me."

Poole turn in his seat, "The time it takes to bring in a new Auror, brief him and such there might be much time lost. This lead is too crucial to too many people."

Yet Leach was still not convinced, "You seem to get the "swing" of it, as my son says. Why you would be perfect, with your level of department."

Mr. Poole blush stammer, "Ah well just what Moody's notebook says. He does so take down notes quiet well."

Leach jab a figure at Moody, "Very well Moody you stay but Mr. Poole will be your partner for the whole case. No exceptions!"

"I didn't ask for this. I hope you know that Alastair." Said Poole once outside Leach office "I trust your judgment."

"I only wish Leach did as well."

"Forget him now," Poole return Moody's book "What I want to know is where the page form the interview you had with Dumbledore. I know you didn't tell Leach everything you know."

"The boy is a Parsaltongue!"

"Merlins beard!" Poole glances around the crowed room nervously

"This case is really turning out to be an onion alright." Mumble Moody

"So what next partner?" said Poole trying to look calmer then he was

Moody chuckled, "Aye, are you become proud of your student?"

"Fat chance I'm proud that my methods are working so well even with out me."


End file.
